The days after doomsday
by midmau
Summary: What if Jack was there at canary warf. Rated t because i am paranoid. Maybe rose/doctor
1. Chapter 1

When the Doctor and 'Rose' first stepped into the offices in Canary Warf, they were met with a surprising sight. There were two men arguing very loudly. The first man was wearing an oddly familiar WWII coat, and the second was wearing a nice, grey business suit. The first man, clearly not noticing the Doctor or Jackie, started yelling.

"What do you mean I'm NOT allowed to see him," he yelled at the second man.

The second man, trying to calm him down, answered, "I'm sorry but you do not have the authority to see him."

The first man was clearly getting very frustrated at the second man. The first man then said, "What do you mean I don't have the authority?!" He was practically yelling. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness! I should have the authority to see anyone I want!"

At that the Doctor finally realizes who he was. The Doctor then walked up to Jack and taped him on the shoulder. "Um … Excuse me Captain Jack-" but he was cut off by Jack.

"Leave me alone. I don't have the time to talk to anyone right now!" Jack almost yelled at the Doctor. He then turned around and said a bit more calmly, "who are you anyway?" He looked about ready to punch the Doctor.

"You never do change do you Jack" The Doctor says stifling a laugh. Jack's expression changed to confusion.

"What do mean? I never forget a face, and I know I have never met you before!"


	2. Thats not the Doctor

Just as the Doctor was about to explain Yvonne walked into the room.

"Ms. Tyler, or do you prefer Rose" Yvonne asked.

Jackie then replies "I prefer Ms. Tyler thank you".

"Anyway Doctor, Ms. Tyler please follow me".

Jack now very confused jumps up and very smugly says "I guess you people do need me because that is not the Doctor".

Yvonne who was about to correct him was pushed aside by Jackie "What do you mean he's not the Doctor, he bloody well better be."

Jack was about to interrupt but the Doctor beat him to it.

"Rose just let me explain". Jack now very upset opens his mouth to say something but the Doctor cut him off.

"I am the Doctor I just look different." Jack who is very confused then exclaimed "Alright why do you look different "Doctor".

"I regenerated" The Doctor now frustrated with having to explain himself replies. Both Yvonne and Jack asked "What is regeneration?"

This time Jackie answers "It's a way of cheating death".

"Prove it ". A very annoyed Jack says to the very frustrated Doctor. "Fine I know that you found Rose hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of the London blitz"

The Doctor says very smugly. At that statement Jack ran up to the Doctor and gave him a huge hug. After that he punched the Doctor straight in the nose.

"Oi "exclaims the very startled Doctor "I probably deserved that though"."

Alright now that I know you are really the Doctor where is Rose" questioned Jack.

The Doctor now nervous that Yvonne might find out that Jackie is not really Rose says "This is Rose". Jack looks very confused until The Doctor shot him a look saying I'll explain later. Jack immediately understood. "Well than I'm coming with you two". Yvonne then looks at the Doctor and says "Are you comfortable with him coming with us Doctor". "Of course he can come with us the more the merrier" says the Doctor being his cheerful self.

Thank you readers


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the Doctor was about to explain Yvonne walked into the room.

"Ms. Tyler, or do you prefer Rose," Yvonne asked.

Jackie then replies, "I prefer Ms. Tyler thank you."

"Anyway, Doctor, Ms. Tyler, please follow me."

Jack, now very confused, jumps up and very smugly says, "I guess you people do need me because that is not the Doctor."

Yvonne, who was about to correct him, was pushed aside by Jackie. "What do you mean he's not the Doctor, he bloody well better be!"

Jack was about to interrupt but the Doctor beat him to it. "Rose, just let me explain." Jack, now very upset opens his mouth to say something, but the Doctor cut him off. "I am the Doctor, I just look different."

Jack who is very confused then exclaimed, "alright why do you look different 'Doctor'?"

"I regenerated," the Doctor, now frustrated with having to explain himself replies.

Both Yvonne and Jack asked, "what is regeneration?"

This time Jackie answers, "it's a way of cheating death."

"Prove it," a very annoyed Jack says to the very frustrated Doctor.

"Fine! I know that you found Rose hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of the London blitz!" the Doctor says very smugly. At that statement Jack ran up to the Doctor and gave him a huge hug. After that he punched the Doctor straight in the nose. "Oi," exclaims the very startled Doctor. "I probably deserved that though."

"Alright, now that I know you are really the Doctor, where is Rose?" questioned Jack.

The Doctor, now nervous that Yvonne might find out that Jackie is not really Rose, says "This IS Rose." Jack looks very confused until

the Doctor shot him a look saying 'I'll explain later'. Jack immediately understood.

"Well then, I'm coming with you two."

Yvonne then looks at the Doctor and says, "are you comfortable with him coming with us Doctor?"

"Of course he can come with us. The more the merrier!" says the Doctor being his cheerful self.

On the way to the Canary Warf main offices Jack explained everything. He explained about the Ghosts and about the sphere. The Doctor, now very curious, started asking questions at a mile a minute.

~~~~~~~ jack attack~~~~~

Yvonne, very tired of the Doctors questioning, exclaimed, "why don't we just show you?"

The Doctor, now very excited, questioned her, asking, "what do you mean show me?"

Yvonne then replied, "I mean I will show you the ghosts and the sphere. Now, which one do you want to see first?"

The Doctor, who was completely and utterly ready to see everything, replied, "I think I want to see the sphere first. It sounds more interesting."

When they finally got to the top secret sphere room, they were all met with a very big surprise. Looking at the sphere was none other than the real Rose Tyler and an even bigger surprise. There was also Mickey Smith, Rose's old boyfriend, who was supposed to be in a parallel universe. At the sound of the door opening both Mickey and Rose turned around.

This time it was Rose's turn to be surprised. Rose gasped as she saw Jack alive. Rose ran up to Jack and gave him a huge hug. After she pulled away from Jack she ran up to the Doctor and gave him a hug too. When they pulled away Rose did something much unexpected.

She gave him a signature Tyler slap. He exclaimed in surprise and pain, "what was that for!"

Rose looked at him like he's stupid and cried, "you lied to me and told me he was dead! How could you? how could you lie to me like that?"

The Doctor, struggling to come up with an excuse finally, replies, "I thought he was dead and I …" He was interrupted before he could finish his excuse by getting a Tyler slap from Rose's mother, Jackie. The Doctor now even more surprised exclaimed. "What was that one for."

Jackie glared at the Doctor and said, "you lied to my daughter. And you apparently let her hang from a barrage balloon in the middle of the bloody London blitz."

In amongst all of the commotion they all failed to realize that the sphere was starting to open. Jack, who realized that the sphere was opening, tried to get the Doctor's attention. "Guys, the sphere is opening." Once he got everyone's attention the sphere was completely open.

Once the sphere was open, three daleks came out, along with a dalek like creation. Suddenly Jack pulled out a small gun and blasted the daleks and the other creature into dust.

The Doctor with a very shocked look on his face yelled, "why would you do that? I could have reasoned with them!"

Then Rose with an equally shocked looked said, "Doctor, shut up. He saved our lives!"

Jack, looking very smug, exclaimed, "thank you for actually understanding, Rose."

Rose, with a look of gratitude in her eyes, said, "your welcome. Hey, where were you keeping that anyway?"

Jack stifled a laugh and said, "you don't want to know."

The Doctor, turning to Yvonne who had just entered the room, asked, "how did you not know what was in that sphere."

Yvonne, who had a very confused look on her face, then replied, "I don't know. I wasn't in charge of the sphere." She then turned to

Mickey and asked, "what happened here, anyway?"

Mickey now very angry replied, "what happened here, is this man," he said, pointing to Jack. "just saved our lives from Daleks, which YOU have been keeping in this room."

The Doctor, who had just noticed Mickey being there, asked, "wait a sec. How are you even here? Last time I checked, you were in a parallel universe."

Mickey, looking very smug, just replied, "I have my ways."

Jack turned to Mickey and said, "so I'm not the only one he left behind, I see."


	4. the sphere is open

Just as the Doctor was about to explain Yvonne walked into the room.

"Ms. Tyler, or do you prefer Rose," Yvonne asked.

Jackie then replies, "I prefer Ms. Tyler thank you."

"Anyway, Doctor, Ms. Tyler, please follow me."

Jack, now very confused, jumps up and very smugly says, "I guess you people do need me because that is not the Doctor."

Yvonne, who was about to correct him, was pushed aside by Jackie. "What do you mean he's not the Doctor, he bloody well better be!"

Jack was about to interrupt but the Doctor beat him to it. "Rose, just let me explain." Jack, now very upset opens his mouth to say something, but the Doctor cut him off. "I am the Doctor, I just look different."

Jack who is very confused then exclaimed, "alright why do you look different 'Doctor'?"

"I regenerated," the Doctor, now frustrated with having to explain himself replies.

Both Yvonne and Jack asked, "what is regeneration?"

This time Jackie answers, "it's a way of cheating death."

"Prove it," a very annoyed Jack says to the very frustrated Doctor.

"Fine! I know that you found Rose hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of the London blitz!" the Doctor says very smugly. At that statement Jack ran up to the Doctor and gave him a huge hug. After that he punched the Doctor straight in the nose. "Oi," exclaims the very startled Doctor. "I probably deserved that though."

"Alright, now that I know you are really the Doctor, where is Rose?" questioned Jack.

The Doctor, now nervous that Yvonne might find out that Jackie is not really Rose, says "This IS Rose." Jack looks very confused until  
the Doctor shot him a look saying 'I'll explain later'. Jack immediately understood.

"Well then, I'm coming with you two."

Yvonne then looks at the Doctor and says, "are you comfortable with him coming with us Doctor?"

"Of course he can come with us. The more the merrier!" says the Doctor being his cheerful self.

On the way to the Canary Warf main offices Jack explained everything. He explained about the Ghosts and about the sphere. The Doctor, now very curious, started asking questions at a mile a minute.

~~~~~~~ jack attack~~~~~

Yvonne, very tired of the Doctors questioning, exclaimed, "why don't we just show you?"

The Doctor, now very excited, questioned her, asking, "what do you mean show me?"

Yvonne then replied, "I mean I will show you the ghosts and the sphere. Now, which one do you want to see first?"

The Doctor, who was completely and utterly ready to see everything, replied, "I think I want to see the sphere first. It sounds more interesting."

When they finally got to the top secret sphere room, they were all met with a very big surprise. Looking at the sphere was none other than the real Rose Tyler and an even bigger surprise. There was also Mickey Smith, Rose's old boyfriend, who was supposed to be in a parallel universe. At the sound of the door opening both Mickey and Rose turned around.

This time it was Rose's turn to be surprised. Rose gasped as she saw Jack alive. Rose ran up to Jack and gave him a huge hug. After she pulled away from Jack she ran up to the Doctor and gave him a hug too. When they pulled away Rose did something much unexpected.

She gave him a signature Tyler slap. He exclaimed in surprise and pain, "what was that for!"

Rose looked at him like he's stupid and cried, "you lied to me and told me he was dead! How could you? how could you lie to me like that?"

The Doctor, struggling to come up with an excuse finally, replies, "I thought he was dead and I …" He was interrupted before he could finish his excuse by getting a Tyler slap from Rose's mother, Jackie. The Doctor now even more surprised exclaimed. "What was that one for."

Jackie glared at the Doctor and said, "you lied to my daughter. And you apparently let her hang from a barrage balloon in the middle of the bloody London blitz."

In amongst all of the commotion they all failed to realize that the sphere was starting to open. Jack, who realized that the sphere was opening, tried to get the Doctor's attention. "Guys, the sphere is opening." Once he got everyone's attention the sphere was completely open.

Once the sphere was open, three daleks came out, along with a dalek like creation. Suddenly Jack pulled out a small gun and blasted the daleks and the other creature into dust.

The Doctor with a very shocked look on his face yelled, "why would you do that? I could have reasoned with them!"

Then Rose with an equally shocked looked said, "Doctor, shut up. He saved our lives!"

Jack, looking very smug, exclaimed, "thank you for actually understanding, Rose."

Rose, with a look of gratitude in her eyes, said, "your welcome. Hey, where were you keeping that anyway?"

Jack stifled a laugh and said, "you don't want to know."

The Doctor, turning to Yvonne who had just entered the room, asked, "how did you not know what was in that sphere."

Yvonne, who had a very confused look on her face, then replied, "I don't know. I wasn't in charge of the sphere." She then turned to  
Mickey and asked, "what happened here, anyway?"

Mickey now very angry replied, "what happened here, is this man," he said, pointing to Jack. "just saved our lives from Daleks, which YOU have been keeping in this room."

The Doctor, who had just noticed Mickey being there, asked, "wait a sec. How are you even here? Last time I checked, you were in a parallel universe."

Mickey, looking very smug, just replied, "I have my ways."

Jack turned to Mickey and said, "so I'm not the only one he left behind, I see."


End file.
